


A Little Hair Cut

by jinxkittycat



Category: Star Stable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxkittycat/pseuds/jinxkittycat
Summary: Zoe makes a decision she can't reverse but doesn't exactly regret.





	A Little Hair Cut

Zoe looked at herself in the mirror for a while. 

This had become a growing trend whenever she passed a reflective object. Windows, mirrors, any kind of metal object. She’d catch sight of herself and stop, staring at her reflection for a while before pulling herself away to continue with whatever she had been tasked with. This distraction was growing burdensome. It would distract her for so long she’d get absolutely nothing done. Before bed, she’d sit in front of her mirror just looking at herself in distaste. There was always something that just wasn’t right about what she saw. 

At the end of a day’s work, she took Moonmagic out for a ride to her favorite spot in Mooreland. The Observatory. She took off at a gallop, thoughts racing faster than her beloved horse. By the time they had reached the Observatory, it was nearing sunset. Zoe could see stars beginning to reveal themselves, and saw the moon begin ascending over the horizon. She dismounted Moonmagic and with a quick greeting to Mario, pushed the door open into the observatory. She took off her heavy coat and beanie. Her bright red locks fell around her face in messy waves. She hadn’t bothered to brush it that day. For once she had avoided getting caught by her reflection. 

She climbed up the ladder to the telescope’s eyepiece. The stars really were gorgeous that night. With a sigh she let herself slide to the floor, leaning her back against the railing. Her hands went to her hair, absently combing through it with her fingers. When she realized what she was doing she stopped and pulled out her phone. She took a deep breath and switched on the front-facing camera to look at herself. She looked at her hair. It had taken a few months for it to get to the length it was. It barely fell above her collarbones and had grown frizzy, just as it always did after a certain amount of time. With her free hand, she reached up and pulled back the bangs that were long enough to fall in her face and cover her eyes. Then she moved to pull the rest of it back. She stared at that for a long while. Then she took her beanie and tucked all of her hair up into it, letting her bangs swoop above her eyes. 

Zoe smiled at what she saw. This looked good on her. It suited her, she thought. She was almost happy with what she saw for the first time since she cut it into a bob the first time. Her smile faded when she felt the beanie begin to slip off because of the amount of hair she tucked in. She pulled her beanie on tighter in frustration and stuffed her phone back in her pockets. It was completely dark, and much colder when she had made her way outside. 

She shivered and pulled her coat tighter around her. She let her hair fall out of the beanie. It did a little to warm up her neck in the absence of a scarf. Pro.

She mounted up again, giving a quick and distracted goodbye to Mario before beginning her ride home. As she rode the wind whipped her hair around her face, obstructing her vision. Con.

The stables were practically cleared out of the bustling stable girls by the time they returned. Everyone was already headed to bed to turn in for the night. After Moonmagic was completely groomed and tack removed, Zoe shuffled to her room.

She flopped onto her bed and pulled out her phone, looking at her social media. With certain outfits, her long hair certainly did look nice. Pro. When it was cooperative anyway. Con. 

She threw her phone onto her bed and dragged herself into the shower. Washing her hair took up half the time alone. Con. And it took even longer to dry and style in a way that would make sure it wouldn’t be frizzy in the morning when she woke up. Two more cons. 

She positioned herself in front of the bathroom mirror and looked at the wet mess that fell over her shoulders, still dripping and leaving wet marks on her pajamas. 

She didn’t feel good about herself. 

Con. 

With a little hesitance, Zoe reached into a drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. She stared at them for a while, looking at her reflection in the shiny surface. With a sudden burst of confidence and impulse, she tightened her grip on the scissors and hacked away at her hair. It fell in chunks around her onto the floor. When she was done, she put the scissors on the counter and held her breath before looking in the mirror. 

What she saw made her take a step back and reevaluate her decision. Her hair was now shorter in some places than others and flopped all over the place. It looked like a mess. With a newfound determination, she ran to grab her coat and took off for the bus to the mall. By some miracle, it was still open. She pushed the clearly annoyed janitor who wanted to start closing up, but he didn’t stop her. 

Zoe made her way to the salon and caught the last lady before she was about to leave. 

“Please, I can’t leave my hair like this. I need you to help me fix it, please.” Tears started to form in her eyes as she pleaded with the woman. The hair tech took pity on the girl with the terribly uneven do it yourself cut, and directed the girl to one of the chairs. It didn’t take long before the hairdresser was finished. She turned around her client to let her get a good look. 

Zoe looked at herself in awe. The stylist had shaved down the sides so that they were all even, leaving the top long enough to swoop just above her eyes. It was light and fluffy and soft. It was perfect. Right then and there she started to sob. She had never been so happy with the way she looked. She hurriedly apologized to and paid the very concerned stylist. With the biggest grin on her face, she promised the janitor that she’d return the next day and help clean up. 

She went home happy, and confident. 

She couldn’t care less what anyone else would think. She made her decision, and she was happy with it. And that was the end of that.


End file.
